


Indentured

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Demon Deals, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Angel Dust makes a deal
Series: Quirky Hell [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Nemuri Kayama sat at the bar, her legs crossed, and one arm draped lazily across the back of her chair. She was in her civilian clothes, she doubted that they would have let her through the door in her hero uniform. Well, not without a fuss at least. A couple of the patrons gave her a few curious glances, but she was otherwise ignored. It made sense, she figured, as she was staying at the bar and not competing for the attention of the dancers on stage. The loud music pulsed through the air, making her head hurt but it least it kept anyone from casually trying to talk to her. Well, most everyone. Even in her least revealing clothes, a few patrons had still mistaken her for one of the employees.

It wasn’t often she tried to keep a low profile. Most of her fellow heroes would say she was unsuited for this type of meeting. But there was really no choice in this case. She was probably the only person this particular contact was willing to talk to.

“Nemuri, long time no see,” Angel said as he walked up to the bar, his tall silhouette highlighted by the stage lights behind him.

“Angel Dust, sorry to visit you at work like this,” Nemuri said, gesturing to the bartender to bring another drink.

“Don’t worry about it, I always make time for my girl friends. Besides, I don’t get out much lately,” Angel said with a small smile.

“Oh, I see,” Nemuri said.

Nemuri looked at Angel as he leaned up against the bar. The only real light source was coming from the stage lights that moved with the dancers but Nemuri could still see the black leather outfit Angel was wearing. It really wasn’t leaving much to the imagination about the kind of work he had been doing lately, but what was far more telling was the way Angel was holding himself. His arms around himself, trying so desperately to look casual but how carefully he leaned against the bar. She wondered about the extent of the bruises his pink fur was undoubtably hiding.

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, it’s nothing you need to get worried about,” Angel said as he took the drink from the bartender, “now, do you really want me to believe you took the trouble of sneaking into here just to check on me?”

“Is that not allowed?” Nemuri asked.

“So, you didn’t come here with an ulterior motive?” Angel asked.

Nemuri’s eyes shifted downwards, toward her own still full drink.

“Ah,” Angel said, “How soon?”

“Soon,” Nemuri said.

“How big?” Angel asked.

“Everyone we can get,” Nemuri said, “Angel, anything you can give us that could be helpful…”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Angel said, “I’ll wish you luck but as far as my boss goes…try all you want but you can’t catch him. A lot of people have tried but they always fail.”

Angel finished his drink and slid the glass across the counter and towards the bartender. 

“Also, don’t bring this sort of conversation to my workplace again. Don’t let the music fool you, everyone can still hear you,” Angel said.

Nemuri watched as Angel got up from the bar and walked back towards the dressing rooms, a feeling of helplessness in her throat. She could stop robbers and murderers in their tracks, but for all her powers, what could she do about this?


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Dust settled in his chair and looked into his mirror. Shoot. He looked tired. Exhausted even. That wouldn’t do, he still had three more appointments to keep. Well, three scheduled appointments. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Valentino to surprise him with new customer. Angel started rummaging around the drawers, maybe another hit would be enough to get him through today.

“Well hello my effeminate fellow,” an unfamiliar voice said.

Angel Dust whirled around in his chair to find he wasn’t alone in the dressing room. The man standing behind him was tall, not as tall as him, but few were, and wearing a long, red, pinstripe coat. His hair was an equally harsh red with two tufts that stood up like a pair of ears. A pair of small, black antlers also protruded from his hair. Over one eye was red monocle and his smile stretched from one side of his face, to the other.

Angel took a deep breath. This was just like Valentino, letting a customer into the dressing room just to catch him off guard. Well, at least this one wasn’t terrible to look at. Angel stood and started making his way towards the man, his steps slow and purposeful.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. And I think you might be lost,” Angel said, a slight purr in his voice.

“What?” the man said.

“You see,” Angel said as he reached the man and ran one finger down the length of his coat, “the private rooms are down the hall to left. But if you leave now, go into room one and wait like a good boy, I’ll be with you in a minute”

“Good heavens NO!” the man said, jumping back like he had just been electrified.

“No?” Angel said, slightly puzzled.

“No, I’m not a customer,” the man said as he dusted himself off.

“Then what are you doing back here?” Angel asked.

“Well, I’m actually a man of business myself and I have an offer for you,” the man said.

“Hm, that’s rich coming from someone who hasn’t introduced themselves,” Angel said as he turned and headed back to his chair.

“Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Alastor! The Radio Demon!” Alastor said and, with a flourish, handed Angel a business card that smelled slightly of sulfur.

“Well, that’s a creative name. I’ll give you that. So, what’s this proposal then?” Angel asked.

“You see, I overheard your conversation with that lovely lady at the bar a moment ago,” Alastor said.

“Of course you did,” Angel groaned.

“What was that?” Alasor asked.

“Nevermind,” Angel said, “If you heard that conversation then you know I’m not interested in ratting out my boss.”

“What I heard is that you aren’t willing to rat out your boss…for nothing,” Alastor said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Angel said.

“You don’t care if your boss gets dethroned. You care about what happens next. Let me make a guess, if Valentino goes down there just someone else waiting to take his place? And that next someone might make your life even worse, is that right?” Alastor asked.

“…maybe,” Angel said, the bruises on his arms throbbing.

“What if I could not only promise you that Valentino goes down in this little operation your lady friend is running, but that that next person in line…is you?” Alastor said.

“I’d say you’re promising a fantasy,” Angel snorted.

“Well, your friend did say they’re planning on grabbing as many as they can. What if they got everyone? Someone still has to step in and pick up the pieces so to say,” Alastor said.

“That’s…impossible. Even if they did get everyone, why would everything suddenly go to me?” Angel asked.

“It would if you had a powerful backer behind you,” Alastor said, “I’ve already got a few businesses running around town, and while I don’t have any personal interest in a venue like this I understand the…necessary service it provides.”

“Having a few businesses doesn’t give you the power to take over a place like this,” Angel scoffed.

“Oh, trust me when I say, no one will dare challenge you. I always keep my promises and I always take care of what’s mine,” Alastor said.

Angel Dust paused, staring for a moment at his reflection in the mirror.

“Let me get this straight, you’re offering to take out my boss and give me my own business, and what? What’s in it for you?” Angel asked.

“Oh, all I need you to do…is live,” Alastor said as he extended a hand to Angel.

“Live?” Angel asked, eying his hand suspiciously.

“Yes, as long as you’re alive you’ll be doing me a great service. And I might ask for a favor now and then, but I can confidently say you won’t be seeing much of me,” Alastor said.

Angel approached Alastor and reached for his hand but stopped just before they touched.

“Just so we’re clear, if Valentino doesn’t go down there’s no deal between us,” Angel said.

“Of course,” Alastor replied.

“And Nemuri,” Angel said.

“No harm will come to her,” Alastor said.

With one swift movement, Angel Dust grasped Alastors hand. Angel gave a gasp of surprise as green flames surrounded their hands and Alastors smile, somehow, seemed to grow even wider. And then it was over and Alastor stepped back, still grinning.

“Good,” Alastor said, “I’ll be back when there’s paperwork to sign.”

With a quick gesture, a black swirling portal appeared in the dressing room.

“I look forward to working with you,” Alastor said as he stepped into the portal and vanished.

Angel sat back in his chair, an odd combination of hope, dread and sheer confusion bubbling up inside of him. What, exactly, had he just agreed to? Well, though as he turned back to the mirror, it couldn’t be any worse then where he was.


End file.
